


My Captain

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fourth of July, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	My Captain

“I do not even understand what you’re doing right now.”

“I’m trying to get this goddamn thing…  _ugh_!” My brother chucked the firecracker into the dirt in frustration.

I cocked an eyebrow. “You know that shit’s illegal in our state, right?”

“Fuck illegal!” My cousin had been egging my brother on all day; he was the one who’d brought the fireworks from the next state over. “The Founding Fathers totally wanted fireworks on the 4thof July!”

“Yeah,  _illuminations!_  That’s how one of them… who the fuck was it… Jefferson, maybe? Or Adams?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter! The point is, it’s patriotic! This is America, goddamnit!”

“I’m sorry, but I cannot handle either of you right now.” I rolled my eyes as I walked away, leaving them to figure out the mechanics of how to set off explosives. I had a certain amount of confidence that they’d give up after a few minutes in favor of drinking more beer.

I made my way over to Chris, who was leaning against the side of the house watching them. My father was cussing at the barbecue while my uncles laughed at him; my mom was sitting under the awning with my aunts, catching up.

“How you holdin’ up, babe?” I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and took another swig from his beer. “Just waiting on a hot dog. I tried to help your dad with the grill but he said he couldn’t risk a possible explosion damaging the face of a national treasure.”

I laughed. “Well, this is your big day. Captain America, 4th of July…”

He heaved a sigh. “You realize I’m not  _actually_ Captain America.”

“Well,  _I_ do, but you can see where other people would get confused. You’re strong, you’re sweet, you’re a good guy… and besides, I agree, it’d be a true tragedy if anything happened to your face.” I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. “Mmm. Tastes like patriotism.”

He laughed. “What does that even  _mean_? Please tell me you’re fucking with me. How can I  _possibly_ ‘taste like patriotism’?”

“Well, you mostly taste like beer. They’re pretty much the same thing in this country, right? Which reminds me… how many of those have you had?”

“Probably one too many.” He pushed off the side of the house and wobbled for a second. “Okay, maybe more than one too many.”

“See? Cap can’t get drunk. That’s how I know you’re not the real deal.”

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair. I encircled my arms around his waist. “Hey.”

“What?” I glanced upward.

“Want to go inside and fool around?”

I wrinkled my nose and looked at him skeptically. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s Independence Day. I think the Founding Fathers would approve.”

“That, and you get randy when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not  _that_  drunk. Besides… you’re the one making all the Captain America cracks. It just seems like the patriotic thing to do.”

“You have a point. Captain America does deserve to get laid on the 4th of July.” I grinned at him, snaking one hand into his back pocket to caress his firm ass. “It seems un-American of me to refuse.”

He pressed his lips to mine, his rough hand stroking my cheek. “Awesome.”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I get to call you Captain America in bed.”

He rolled his eyes. “Really?  _Really_?”

“Yes. Really. Now come on.”

I grabbed him by the hand and took a quick glance around; no one was paying any attention to us. We slipped inside the screen door and ran upstairs to my old bedroom. I shut and locked the door and turned to face him.

“So. Cap.”

“Wait… so, hang on.” He had sat down on the bed and was rubbing his hands over his face. “Are we, like, role-playing? Do you want me to actually  _be_ Captain America?”

“Only if you want to be.” I leaned over and whispered. “I might be a little more willing to obey a direct order from my  _Captain._ ”

I actually heard his breath quicken as he narrowed his eyes at me. “Okay then.”

“So… Captain… I know it’s been a really long time since you’ve been with a woman.”

He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to get into character. “Er… listen, miss, I know what you’re trying to do, but I’m planning to save myself for the woman I marry.”

I cocked an eyebrow.  _Oh, he went there. Nice. Making me work for it._  “Oh, but Captain Rogers, you just don’t know what you’re missing out on!”

“I… I think…”

“Please, just let me give you a little education.”

His hard-on was now visible through his jeans. “Miss, please, you’re very beautiful and all, but I… I just don’t know…”

I slowly pulled my t-shirt off over my head before shimmying out of my capris; in honor of the holiday, my bra was red and my panties blue. He inhaled sharply as he took in the sight. I murmured, “See? I wore this just for you.”

“Miss… that’s very… um…  _patriotic_  of you… but…”

“Just trust me, Captain. Let me take care of you.” I walked over and kneeled in front of him, pushing his legs apart before unzipping his jeans. I pulled his dick out of his boxers and stroked him languidly, my fingers roaming over the veins and ridges in his soft skin. His eyes were dark with lust as he watched me. “There… doesn’t that feel good?”

“It… it does… but I… oh my  _God_ ,” he moaned as I wrapped my lips around his tip and tasted his precum. I started pushing forward and back, slowly, my eyes never leaving his face; his hands were fisted in the comforter and his head had dropped backwards, eyes closed as he savored the sensations. Suddenly I popped my lips off him and he jerked his head down to look at me.

“Captain… do you want me to  keep going?”

“I… yes… please don’t stop!” He grabbed my head and pulled it back to him, jutting his hips forward and thrusting into my waiting mouth. I started sucking him harder, hollowing out my cheeks as I bobbed along his length, relishing the taste of him. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his shaft as I moved my tongue to his balls, drawing one into my mouth while he gasped and grunted above me, one of his big hands fisting my hair.

Finally he gave a gentle tug and said, “Miss, I… I think I’d like to… could I see you?”

I stood up with a smile. “Of course.” I reached around and unsnapped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. His breathing was ragged as he stared at me. He stood up, towering over me, as he ran his hands over my breasts and torso.  He cupped the soft globes in his hands, leaning down to draw one hardened bud into his mouth as he gently tweaked the other.

“Oh…  _Captain_ …” I moaned as I touched his chest, ran my hands over his muscles, felt them tense under my touch…

“Please… please…” he whispered into my ear. His hands were now at the waistband of my panties. I nodded, and he pulled them down; I grabbed his shoulders for a moment as I stepped out of them. I was impressed with how well he was playing the part – he kneeled in front of me, staring unashamedly between my legs.

“May I… touch you?” His voice was strangled.

I nodded.

He cupped my sex, feeling my heat and arousal against his hand, before slowing pushing my outer folds apart. He ran a finger up and down my wetness, and I gasped when he reached my swollen clit. He began to massage it, gently; then he probed deeper, lower, and inserted his middle finger inside me. I bit my lip at the intrusion; his thumb swiped over my clit as he added another finger and curled them both inside me, tracing patterns on my inner walls as I moaned with pleasure. He pulled them out and I winced at the loss of his touch before I felt him crush his lips to mine and pull me close.

“Would you lie down for me?” he whispered.

“Yes, Captain,” I replied. I lay sprawled on the bed as he quickly relieved himself of his clothes; I barely had a moment to savor the sight of his fantastic body before he was on me, sucking at my neck, groping my breast, his erection pressed into my thigh.

“I want this. I want you,” he breathed.

“I know.” I reached down to grip his cock and gently guided him to my entrance. “Are you ready, Captain America?”

“Yes… yes… I… oh,  _fuck,_ ” he moaned as I gave a soft tug and pressed his head into me. He pushed all the way in, then stilled, fully sheathed inside of me, and dropped his face down to my breasts, breathing hard. I ran my hands up and down his back, smiling as I traced my fingertips over his well-defined muscles. He started thrusting, quickly, one hand reaching between us to tend to my aching clit.

“Ah… yes… don’t stop,” I moaned.

“This feels… amazing,” he panted. “Oh my God, oh my  _God_ …”

He slipped in and out of me with ease, the wet sounds of our bodies connecting filling the room. I could still detect the scent of beer on his breath and the slightest odor of charcoal from the grill. _God, he even smells like the 4th of July…_

He swirled his thumb more insistently around my clit as he began pistoning his hips forward, harder, slamming into me with everything he had. I could feel my whole cunt tightening as my climax approached, the wave of pleasure starting low in my belly.

“Captain… oh Captain… you feel so good! I’m… I’m going to come…”

He pressed down harder and my back arched.  _So close…_

The sweat rolled off his forehead and onto my breasts as he pounded into me. Through gritted teeth, he groaned, “I… I think… I’m going to… oh God!”

His face contorted and he thrust forward one last time with an animalistic cry; I could feel his cock twitch as he spilled deep inside me. I found my release immediately after, my body bucking involuntarily as I clenched around him, fighting for breath as my brain was overcome with ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of me, his breath hot against my collarbone, and as I slowly came down from my high I could feel him soften inside of me. My body started to relax as the aftereffects of my orgasm coursed through me, and I slowly caressed his bare back as we lay there.

Just then, we heard a series of loud, sharp  _cracks_  from outside. Chris bolted up and tripped over to the window. I glanced out from the bed and saw the multicolored sparks exploding in the sky; I started laughing.

“Hey, look at that,” I said. “Captain America gets laid, and the fireworks finally start working.”

He covered his eyes and joined in my laughter before running back to the bed and jumping back on next to me, pulling me close and kissing me.

Suddenly I heard my father calling our names, followed by his footsteps on the stairs.

“Hey! Are you guys up here?”

“Yes, Dad!” I called out, quickly covering myself with the blanket before remembering the door was locked. “Um, Chris was just… helping me with something…”

“Well, tell Cap his hot dog’s ready.”

“Will do!” I called back. I turned to face him, a mischievous smile on my face. “Hey, Captain… your hot dog’s ready.”

He kissed my forehead. “You’re a troublemaker. But a patriot.”

“Thank God for that.” I rolled out of bed and started collecting my clothes. “So, look at me and be honest. How obvious is it that I’ve just been fucked?”

“Clear as day.”

“Damnit.”

“Don’t worry. It’s the 4th of July. They’re all going to be too drunk by now to notice,” he chuckled as he pushed off the bed and went to gather his clothes.

I smiled to myself as I shook my head. “God bless America.”


End file.
